Just A Prototype
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Protoman, the first 'son' of Doctor Light (and Doctor Wily at his side), recalls back on his past, which has led him to where he is now. He apparently has a brother, Megaman, who has twisted the way he sees himself. The result of this discovery leads to an askew outcome...


"Doctor Wily? Our creation is finally complete. I've named him Blues. This robot has been programmed with an ultra-intelligence to act and feel as close to a human as possible." Doctor Light had spoken up, stroking a hand down Blues' hair. "Ah, yes. He has so much potential. I leave you with the honors, fellow colleague." The room went back to silence, as a button was pressed on a controller. Blues' eyes fluttered to life, and he took a good look around the room before immediately walking away from the scene.

"Huh? Is he alright?" Doctor Light pondered out loud, following behind the new robot with Doctor Wily tagging along. The thoughts processing through Blues' head weren't exactly what were to be expected; he knew he had to get out, he most certainly didn't belong. What were these two old scientists trying to do to him? In fear, Blues cupped his hands, shoving them into his eyes and spinning them rapidly like a drill inside, letting out a scream, even though in reality, he was only screaming in fear. "He's going on a psychotic rampage! We have to shut him down!" Doctor Light exclaimed, grabbing the remote and entering a combination of buttons.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Blues shouted, pulling his hands out of his eye sockets and throwing what made up his opercula to the ground. Doctor Light gasped in astonishment at this robot's ability, but Dr. Wily managed to shut him down before he could say anything. "There he goes. He should be out like a light! Gyehahaha!" The both of them laughed for a while, before Dr. Light sighed. "I think it's time for the both of us to get our rest… We'll fix Blues in the morning. Good night, Dr. Wily." He rubbed his eyes sleepily and walked off to his room, while Dr. Wily watched him leave, before going back to the experimental table with Blues perched on top of it.

"You're going to be mine now. You were my design; mine! I'll call you Nathaniel Light Wily… Hehehe… Or Nate… Nate's a lot shorter… Ehehehehe! You're going to be my greatest little friend… with a few tweaks, we can have you working! A disguise… a pen name… an alias! You must be-!" Doctor Light burst in at Doctor Wily's soliloquy, concerned as to why he was so close to the failure of a robot. "What are you doing, Doctor Wily?! It's late!" Doctor Wily couldn't hold his thoughts back. "This prototype is mine! Protoman! Gyehahahaha! My son, my son!"  
At his evil laughter, he had run out of the lab, Dr. Light running after him shouting 'Stop' before Dr. Wily closed the door on him, locking it. "He's gone… and with a false prototype! There's no telling what he's going to do… I'm going to have to think up of a new robot; make a new plan… but how?" For the rest of the night, none of them got sleep. Dr. Wily was out experimenting on 'Protoman', and Dr. Light was coming up with blueprints for his new designs.

It wasn't until the next day when Dr. Wily stormed in angrily. "My son is a psychotic, bipolar, schizophrenic freak! He weeps like a fool as to how he can't look upon anything, and self-loathes about everything he does!"

"Doctor Wily, please… be gentle with Blues. He's just as fragile as you may think-"

"Blues?! _BLUES_?! That's the name _you_ gave him! His name is Nathaniel Light Wily, or Protoman! Call him Protoman!"

Doctor Light sighed after all the man's screaming, getting a few scraps of what he was building last night and putting on the finishing touches it seemed. "May I meet Protoman?" He asked, placing microchips into what looked like black shades… "Yeah, yeah. Whatever! He's a killing machine!" Of course, Dr. Light was aware that Dr. Wily was in his fantasy world again. Hopefully Protoman wouldn't have that problem.

A few minutes later, Dr. Light picked up his creation from the table and walked over to Dr. Wily. "Lead the way, Doctor." He spoke up, walking behind Dr. Wily to his lab. When they first entered, Dr. Light was astounded. There were more robots around, but Protoman stook out. He now had a helmet, and his empty eye sockets were in full view. "Protoman…" Dr. Light choked a sob, approaching what he once called Blues, and knelt down next to him. It seemed as if he was aware that the Doctor was near, for he turned his head towards the voice.

"Doctor…?"

"Protoman, I have made you shades to cover your empty eyes. They can also access your circuit boards to help you see again."

He held out his creation, watching as Protoman took them sheepishly, putting them over his eye sockets; his jaw dropping. "Whoa! I can see! Th-Thank you…" Protoman stuttered, as Dr. Light pulled him into a light embrace. "Anytime… Protoman." Protoman hugged him back a bit skittishly, before nearly clinging to him once Dr. Wily came back.

"I think that's enough of a bond, don't you think? Come on, Light." Protoman didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon, and Dr. Light realized that. Sighing and letting a tear fall down his cheek, he unraveled a yellow scarf from his oversized pocket. He wrapped it around Protoman's neck, first pulling him away gently and watching him stare in confusion. When Light was done, he could notice Protoman immediately snuggle into it.

"Giving him a present? That's so sweet, Light… Now GET OUT!" Dr. Wily exploded, as Protoman immediately jumped back in fear and cowered in the corner, giving Dr. Light a small wave (probably so Dr. Wily didn't catch him) and watching as Dr. Light slowly walked out of the lab. "Hmm… I wonder if my new robots would become friends with Protoman… he seems like he needs them." He spoke to himself, rushing back to his own lab and creating his two new creations: Rock and Roll.


End file.
